prince_of_stride_alternativefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This is a list of Prince of Stride characters. List of Main Characters Honan Honan was once a powerhouse team 2 years ago, but since then the club has shrunk in size to the point that all members are automatically affiliated with the Shogi club as well. Nana Sakurai Sakura is the protagonist of the story. She is a brave and hardworking girl, who moved alone from Hokkaido to Tokyo to pursue her passion for the extreme sport of Stride. After transferring to Honan Academy, she becomes a member of the school's Stride club as a relationer that relays information to the runners to co-ordinate the relay tags, she also is the manager of the team as she originally intended. Nana is a fearless girl who is not afraid to face challenges. Riku Yagami As he is always cheerful, Riku Yagami is able to become friends with anybody. He is also very athletic and has good motor skills but only has an average cardiovascular fitness. Riku has also been recruited for several other clubs (basketball, volleyball, table tennis) in the school, more for his speed and agility rather than his ball skills. Riku's older brother, Tomoe, was a member of the club previously, but is studying in America. His family runs a bakery. The voice actor of Riku has also voiced Kōtaro Bokuto (Haikyū) and Ryōta Kise (Kuroko's Basketball) Takeru Fujiwara Takeru Fujiwara is a cool and stoic character, with his only interest being Stride. In middle school, he was a famous Stride player. Normally, Takeru wears black framed glasses, but he uses contacts when he plays Stride in order to run more freely. He seems to have strong faith in Riku's athletic ability as Riku finished in a dead-heat in the 2-on-2 race against Heath. He tends to feel people's legs to determine one's talent. He has great cardiovascular fitness and corner running speed, so Nana had to delay the call for him to start running, but lacks parkour techniques. Hozumi Kohinata Hozumi Kohinata appears cute on the outside, but actually loves telling bad jokes. He has also stated that he wants to work in the theater after finishing school as he collects animal plushies. Even if he's injured, Hozumi always carries a bright smile. He is the eldest son of a large family. His technique is such that he relies more on acrobatic parkour skills ('gimmick' in the game's terms) rather than running speed to overtake others, thus being touted as "The Trickster of Hōnan". Heath Hasekura Full of manly spirit, Heath Hasekura is a person with a dependable aura. A half-blood with a British mother and a Japanese father, Heath has two sisters, one president of a fashion company, the other a model of her company. Heath has also modelled a few times, though against his will, but it has become a requirement for all members to model in order to gain her sponsorship, with Heath becoming a part-time model, while others becoming guest models. Ayumu Kadowaki He is a passionate Shogi player first, self-proclaimed "King" and leader of the Shogi club (in reference of Nobuhiko Okamoto, who is the seiyuu for Takeru, is also a highly-skilled shogi player), reluctant runner second. He has green hair and wears glasses (in reference to Daisuke Ono (Heath), who also voiced Shintarō Midorima of Kuroko's Basketball. Midorima also wears glasses with no rims on top, just like Fujiwara). He was a relationer last year, and relayed information to Heath and Hozumi in the 2-on-2 race. Riko Kawarazaki A classmate of Sakurai, she is in the Journalism Club, and helps with following and publishing the news of Stride Club to the high school's media. Yujiro Dan Form teacher of Sakurai, Takeru and Riku's class, Japanese teacher, but also the coach of the team. He was a Stride runner with Nana's father and Kouichi. Kyosuke Kuga A former member of Honan's stride club He's considered a failure of Horan's system. Mostly a loner and considered mysterious in most ambits. List of other Characters Relatives Jiyou Sakura Nana's father. At the beginning, he was working in America to promote Stride. Kouichi Takahara Unrelated uncle of Nana, high school classmate of Ms. Sakura, Mr. Dan and Shou Sakura. A cafe owner, he also is a judge in food competitions. Former Stride athlete. Ms. Sakura Kouichi's high school classmate, currently a wait staff/employee of his cafe. While Ms. Sakura thinks and dresses like a woman, Nana often forgets that he is a man as he can perform heavy lifting, and is physically stronger than Kouichi, and was a former stride runner. Diane Hasekura 27, The oldest sister of Heath and Shona, Diane is the Founder and President of "D's International", which also owns "JSTT", "Hercules" and "Aurora". Like Dan, she is very decisive, but she is also very controlling, which is why Heath and Hozumi (who was dressed like a girl by Diane) never liked working as a model. Shona Hesekura 25, Older sister of Heath, younger sister of Diane. A model. Competitors Saisei Unlike Honan, where the members gain sponsorship by being models, Saisei's members are also an idol boy band named "Galaxy Standard". They are the first opponents of Honan in the anime, and second in the manga and PSV game. Reiji Suwa Although he's mostly a loner, he always carries a sweet smile. Acts as a vocalist in the idol group "Galaxy Standard", and also has top-notch skills playing stride. voiced by Miyano Mamoru Shizuma Mayuzumi voiced by Hirakawa Daisuke Chiyomatsu Bantaro voiced by Eguchi Takuya Tasuku Senoo voiced by Suzuki Tatsuhisa Asuma Mayuzumi voiced by Ono Yuki Okumura Kaede voiced by Tononaga Toshiyuki Ichijyokan Yuri Himemiya One of the rare female runners of the sport. Also the captain of the squad. voiced by Yamashita Daiki Shiki Dozo voiced by Kaito Ishikawa Kaoru Shishibara voiced by Yusuke Kobayashi Kiyoto Washimi voiced by Hiromichi Tezuka Arata Samejima voiced by Kengo Kawanishi Tetsu Hachiya Like his name in Kanji suggests, he dresses like a hornet, and is the parkour expert of the squad. voiced by Yoshisugu Matsuoka Mihashi They are the first opponents of Honan in the manga and PSV game, and WAS the original opponent in the cartoon, before scheduling errors by the officials changed the plans. Kei Kamoda Captain of Mihashi and younger brother of Yu. voiced by Matsuoka Yoshitsuga Yu Kamoda Relationer and vice-captain of the squad, older brother of Kei. voiced by Netsuke Hanae Aoi Shima Despite being the shortest of the team and has a bad mouth, he is very popular with the girls. voiced by Kengo Kawanishi Hisato Harigaya The loner of the squad voiced by Daiki Hamano Takeshi Eifuku The fastest runner of the squad voiced by Taishi Murata Nobuhiko Nagatsuka The tallest and most manly-looking of the squad, but is only a second-year student. Very easy-going, courteous and polite, and always apologizing for Aoi's outbursts. voiced by Itaru Yamamoto Kakyoin Tomoe Yamagi Used to run for Honan before studying aboard in America. Is Riku's older brother. Tome is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai Amatsu Ida voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara Toya Natsunagi voiced by Shoto Aoi Nanpei Aoba voiced by Ikuji Nose Hajime Izumino Older twin brother of Ryo voiced by Ryota Osaka Ryo Izumino Younger twin brother of Hajime voiced by Natsuki Hanae Others Diane Hasekura Tumblr nub09hSHrn1qga9ivo7 500.png Tumblr nub09hSHrn1qga9ivo5 500.png Tumblr nub09hSHrn1qga9ivo4 500.png Tumblr o0qvsvHhZz1ug7ak7o1 500.png Tumblr o0qvsvHhZz1ug7ak7o5 540.png I12icSFUBmk.jpg Tumblr o0qvsvHhZz1ug7ak7o2 500.png Tumblr o0qvsvHhZz1ug7ak7o3 500.png Category:Characters